goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Merman monster line
The Merman, Gillman, and Gillman Lord are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling very humanoid creatures with traits of various sea creatures and armed with a dagger and a buckler that appears to be a seashell, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Merman A Merman is a variant with light-green skin and pale-purple equipment. Statistically, this monster has 162 HP, 184 Attack, 46 Defense, 93 Agility, and 10 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 100. The Merman uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Hydro Slash: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster summoning a line of watery orbs that pierces through a targeted Adept swiftly, dealing a Mercury-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4. Felling a Merman yields 134 Experience Points and 139 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Crystal Powder. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 174 EXP and 180 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. The Merman is one of the stock monsters fought all throughout the Great Eastern Sea while sailing on the Lemurian Ship. Among the monsters it will be fought many times alongside, the Merman is average in terms of speed, but has the highest HP and Attack by good margins and has comparatively solid defense. Gillman A Gillman is a variant with light-blue skin and vaguely orange equipment. Statistically, this monster has 234 HP, 291 Attack, 89 Defense, 142 Agility, and 11 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 100. The Gillman man uses the exact same set of battle commands as the Merman: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Hydro Slash: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster summoning a line of watery orbs that pierces through a targeted Adept swiftly, dealing a Mercury-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4. Felling a Gillman yields 330 Experience Points and 210 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Crystal Powder. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 429 EXP and 273 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. Just as the Merman is one of the stock monsters fought all throughout the Great Eastern Sea while sailing on the Lemurian Ship, the Gillman is one of the stock monsters fought all throughout the Great Western Sea while sailing. The Gillman is essentially weaker but faster than the Turtle Dragon, while it is stronger but slower than the Seafowl, making it more of a "middleman" monster among the monsters fought in the Great Western Sea. Gillman Lord A Gillman Lord is a variant with light-orange skin and vaguely light-bluish equipment. Statistically, this monster has 284 HP, 456 Attack, 136 Defense, 174 Agility, and 13 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 100. The Gillman Lord uses the exact same set of battle commands as the Merman and Gillman by default: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Hydro Slash: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster summoning a line of watery orbs that pierces through a targeted Adept swiftly, dealing a Mercury-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4. However, this monster is also carrying the following consumable items which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 3 Crystal Powders: An item which generates a usage of the Hail Prism Psynergy when used; thus, four large ice spheres slam into the party of Adepts and shatter in quick succession, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 5. Felling a Gillman Lord yields 459 Experience Points and 257 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Tear Stone. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 596 EXP and 334 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/16. The Gillman Lord is fought throughout the deeper, later portion of Treasure Isle. The monsters fought in deeper Treasure Isle are, for the most part, stronger versions of the monsters fought throughout the Great Western Sea in the sense that they belong to the same monster lines. Thus, the Gillman Lord continues to be the middleman between the strong but slow Ocean Dragon and the fast but weak Great Seagull in the same way the Gillman is the middleman between the Turtle Dragon and Seafowl. It is the only monster in the game to drop Tear Stones, making it the only infinite source of this forgeable material, but since Tear Stone-forged items are weak for the most part (only the Spirit Ring and its Wish Well-emulating effect is the worthwhile item in endgame terms that can be forged fron Tear Stones), Tear Stones are not often sought out much other than by players trying to collect items for the sake of collection. It can, of course, be the target of Random Number Generator abuse to save time in getting them. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance Category:Monsters that drop rare items